hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Altair
Altair (アルタイル Arutairu) is a Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure OC by Windra. Due to a misunderstanding, he accidentially creates the name Amachi Ryūsei (雨知りゅうせい Amachi Ryūsei), which he later decides to continue using on earth. His catchphrase is "No problem!" (問題ない！ Mondainai!). Personality Altair is never seen without a smile on his face and is a very happy person. It's hard to damage his good mood and even in dire situations he can see the good. It's not unusual for him to make a joke or two to lighten the mood. Additionally to his good spirits, he is also very active and gets bored easily without anything to do. When he is bored, he will do anything, which sometimes leads to him being taken advantage of. Still, he can't hold grudges against anybody. He doesn't like being told what to do since his father only ordered him around when he was younger. He is also very observant and notices the smallest details, which is very helpful when he is working as a mechanic, something he took up to escape from his father and duties for at least a few hours. Appearance Relationships Shinseichiri Vega - Altair is one of Vega's childhood friends. He is from Capella and the son of a high-ranking official, which is how he met the princess, Vega. He also is part of 'Summer Triangle' and sends Vega a message together with Deneb, as he worries about her a lot. Takahashi Deneb - Altair is one of Deneb's childhood friends. He is from Capella and the two met through Vega and the three are very good friends, forming a group called 'Summer Triangle'. History Altair is from Capella, the son of a high-ranking official. He used to accompany his father in business trips. One of those trips lead the pair to the royal palace in Carnelian, where he met two young girls, a blue-haired one and a black-haired one which he quickly befriended. The three became inseperable and started calling themselves 'Summer Triangle', after the stars that share their names. His father however disliked that Altair spend time with the girls, unknowing of their real status, as neither knew the two were the princess and her guard. Despite his father's wishes, he keeps meeting the girls and while the blue-haired girl, Vega, is very friendly and open towrds him, Deneb, the other girl seems to mistrust him. The more time they spend together however, the more she opens up too. Unfortunately, his father interupts the three of them one day, forcing Altair to leave and permitting him from seeing his friends again. Altair tries to sneak out, but his father is more watchful this time around. Before their travel home, Altair and his father are set to meet the royal family... Etymology Altair '(アルタイル) - Is the brigthest star in the Aquila constellation. Originally, it comes from the Arabic "''al-ṭā'ir" meaning "the eagle," "the bird," or "flying creature.". 'Amachi '(雨知) - Ama (雨) means "rain", chi (知) means "know, wisdom". '''Ryūsei (りゅうせい) - Spelled as 流星, it means meteor. Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fancharacter Category:Male Characters Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Characters Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Oc Category:User: Fynxfan Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Summer Triangle